


Iowa Bones and the Curse of Phalloth

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween 2017: Huxloween Rides Again [23]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Huxloween, M/M, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Parody, Porn Star AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: Iowa Bones' faithful sidekick has been captured by the evil king of the driders Phalloth.





	Iowa Bones and the Curse of Phalloth

“Take him over to the altar, it is almost time for the ceremony to begin,” Phalloth the King of the Driders spoke to his minion Pedipalpus. The huge masked man had the body of a young man draped across his shoulder. The beast rumbled across the stone flooring and lowered the slumbering form onto the stone altar in the middle of the room, taking care to leave his head hanging over one edge.

“Now leave us.” Phalloth hissed. As Pedipalpus walked away Phalloth began to stalk the form on the altar.

While Hux had had some reservations about the concept of playing some sort of half-man/half-spider creature when the script was first presented to him, he was at least rather pleased with the costume. When Phasma had described it as a spider with buttplugs tipping each tarsus as opposed to a claw Hux had made a face that made Ren laugh so hard he went blue. As it stood, the large round abdomen that had been strapped to his ass had 3 legs on either side, his own serving as the fourth set, wasn’t half bad. You wouldn’t have even guessed that the tips were buttplugs until you saw them used on one of the unwitting victims of Phalloth.

Phalloth gently ran a hand across Long Thick’s bare cheek, the man squirming a bit away from the cold touch. A wicked smile played across Phalloth’s face as he gently pulled his penis from under his abdomen.

“Before I wake up poor Long Thick I must secure him down,” Phalloth said to no one in particular.

Hux stroked himself a few times. If Unamo hadn’t been such a good fluffer he was sure that this shot would take ages, but he was hard enough to get a few good shots. He moaned a bit and threw his head back. The camera switched angles and took a few shots of Ren lying on the slab. Hux had been told that the strings of webbing that were supposed to be shooting out of his cock and binding Ren down would be added in post.

“Okay, cut!” Phasma called from behind the camera. Ren opened his eyes and gaped at Hux.

“Set the spiderweb bindings on Ren. Hux, do you have the dagger?” Phasma asked, directing the crew each way.

“Yes, Phasma,” Hux answered, looking at Ren. “What?”

“I can’t believe you didn’t break character this time,” Ren snarked, a few techies arranging the odd latex cocoon across Ren and the altar set-piece.

“I’ve gotten rather used to every single one of these things with you being absolutely ridiculous. Why would a sparkly half-spider man be any different than that weird ghoul thing.”

At the mere mention of the ghoul thing Ren shivered as much as he could under the latex wrapping. Although it was fastened on with velcro so Hux could take it off mid-scene, it looked like it was tight.

“How are you doing under there?” Hux asked. Ren had prior to this had some reservations about latex, but after a few test runs in their own playroom away from prying eyes he had warmed up to the idea.

“Oh, it’s fine.” He said, giving Hux a smile. “It’s not like I’ll be totally bound down for long,” he continued, adding a wink. Hux scoffed in response and rolled his eyes.

“Alright everyone, places. Hux, Ren, are you ready?” Phasma asked.

“As ready as we’ll ever be,” Hux answered, a little bit of sarcasm in his voice. As much as he did enjoy doing porn with Ren he still had to keep up the decorum that all of this silly gimmicky stuff was beneath him. He was A.T. Huxxx after all.

Hux took his place looming over Ren on the altar.

“Ready, set, action!” Phasma called.

Phalloth leaned over his victim and ran one very sharp fingernail over his exposed throat.

“Wake up, my dear.” Hux whispered, surprising himself at how gentle he’d said it. Phalloth was supposed to be cruel, but he always had difficulty with that when Ren was bound. He knew the man’s personal kinks too well to be too nasty. Ren blinked a few times before opening his eyes, letting out a little scream and struggling against the latex.

“Phalloth!” he shouted, locking eyes on Hux. His facial expression for the camera read as fear and disgust, but Hux recognized the eyes as Ren being on fire. Hux was happy that he’d come around so quickly to this type of play. Hux himself didn’t care for it.

“Where is Iowa Bones?!” He demanded of the Drider king.

Phalloth laughed and clicked his nails together.

“Your old friend Iowa won’t be able to save you now I’m afraid.” Phalloth taunted, stalking around behind the altar where Long Thick’s head was draped. “He’s quite busy with my servant the Nasty Naga.” Phalloth approached Long Thick and cradled his head gently in his hands, gently running his sharp black nails across his thick lucious lips.

“I have other uses for you.” Phalloth hissed leaning in close. “I’ve heard your name isn’t for your assets alone. I’ve heard that that’s what you like as well.” Hux pressed Ren’s head gently downward to get him to open up his throat. “I figured a kingly cock would suit such a lovely thing as yourself.”

“You may fuck my face,” Long Thick vowed, panting, “but you will never have my heart.”

Hux thrust his dick into Ren’s gaping mouth. They’d been practicing this for a while. Deepthroating was one of Hux’s specialties so it was odd that he was asked to be on the giving end this time. According to Snoke people were asking to see Ren being dominated for whatever reason. So, he’d practiced with Ren until he was an expert.

And goodness was he a quick study. Ren had started with a fairly weak gag reflex, but he seemed to keep forgetting to breathe. But now he could feel Ren’s breathing evenly across his balls. He pulled out and cradled Ren’s head again.

“Well, Long Thick,” Phalloth began, licking his lips. “How does the King of the Drider’s taste?”

“No matter how sweet your web Phalloth,” Ren delivered the line pouting with his reddened lips. “Iowa will always be my one and only!” he declared.

Hux lowered Ren’s head back and began fucking his throat again. Ren was humming and swallowing around him. As much as Hux would love to just stay like this for the rest of the day he knew that they were shooting a scene and he needed to move to the actual focus of this scene.

Phalloth pulled himself from Long Thick’s mouth with a pop and began moving around to the other side of the table, by Long Thick’s legs.

“What are you doing?” Long Thick called after Phalloth, struggling against his bonds.

Hux produced the gaudy plastic ceremonial dagger from underneath the costume abdomen.

“Since you will not fall under my spell from a good throat fucking, I’ll just need to plant my seed in you.” He growled, running the dagger across Ren’s chest.

Hux kept the sneer over Mitaka’s writing off of his face. The underlying plot to pornography was dodgy at best, but Mitaka needed to work on his dialogue. Hux dug the plastic blade under the small gap where the two pieces of First Order brand vinyl play webbing and made a motion like he was cutting them apart. He was sure the editors would be able to cover up the sound of the separating velcro in post.

Once he’d removed the bottom piece of webbing Ren was bare from the waist down on the slab, struggling futilely against his bonds. Truth be told, he could more or less just sit up and be free, but in the name of acting he needed to sell his being stuck and he was doing a good job.

Phalloth ran his sharp nails through Long Thick’s pubic hair and down over his balls. Long Thick groaned and shivered under his attentions. Phalloth climbed on the edge of the altar, pushing Long Thick’s legs apart.

“I will have you for mine,” Phalloth whispered, getting in close and running one of the smaller buttplugs across Long Thick’s prepared entrance. “I can promise you that.”

Hux pushed the small buttplug past Ren’s entrance and he let out a long throaty moan. That wasn’t a fake one either. Judging by the way Ren was throbbing already he was enjoying this much more than Hux had thought. He twisted the plug a little.

“Scream, Long Thick. Scream my name so Iowa can hear you from the Den of the Nasty Naga.” Phalloth taunted, sliding the smaller plug out and moving up to one a little larger.

“Never!” Long Thick groaned, the r on the word being drawn out into a whine as the new plug was pushed in.

Hux really did love seeing Ren like this. Even when they were on set he was just so gorgeous and genuine in his reactions. He never held back like some other stars Hux worked with. He also clearly actually enjoyed the act and the presence of the camera. It was tragic how many of the people Hux had worked with over the years that really didn’t even want to be here.

“Please, Phalloth,” Long Thick begged, biting his lip and looking up with pleading eyes. “Let me go. I’ll take Iowa and leave this place. We will never return.” Phalloth pulled at the plug a bit and let it slip back in, looking thoughtful for a moment, as if he were considering the offer. He wrenched the plug out of Long Thick’s ass and leaned in close, lining himself up with Long Thick’s slick entrance.

“No,” he whispered before pushing all the way in with one long stroke. Long Thick shivered and let out a wail.

Hux began a brutal pace. One he could tell Ren needed. The begging in Ren’s voice as Long Thick was real, but the undertones to Hux in the real world were ‘I need to come’ or ‘I’m going to explode.’ So Hux thrust harder and harder, Ren practically screaming.

“Dedicate yourself to me, Long Thick!” Phalloth cried, sweaty hair falling into his eyes. “Join me and rule here in the Cavern of Copulation for all time.”

Long Thick looked up at Phalloth with tears in his eyes. Biting at his lips to keep the ‘yes’ from spilling out. That was enough for Phalloth for now so he plowed on, running his sharp nails across Long Thick’s throbbing penis.

With a cry they both came, Long Thick thrashing about under the webbing, and Phalloth driving himself in as deep as he could. A moment passed as they both caught their breaths. Phalloth pulled away, leaving Long Thick spread open and dripping his seed on the altar.

“I must go and fetch some eggs my lovely pet. You will make an excellent host.” Phalloth promised, moving toward the dark path that would take him to the egg chamber.

“Cut!” Phasma  called. Almost immediately Ren sat up with the vinyl decoupling from the altar. A set tech handed him a bottle of water, a towel, and a robe. Hux came over to help him clean up and gave him a quick kiss.

“That was quite the performance, Ren,” he said, slipping on his own robe after the abdomen had been unbuckled from around his middle.

“Yeah,” Ren responded, blushing. “I don’t know what came over me.” He took a sip from his water and smiled.

“Okay you two.” Phasma said, approaching the pair. “You’re done for today. Tomorrow we’ll shoot Iowa saving Thick.” Phasma turned to Hux.

“So, I’m not sure if you’ll need to come in tomorrow or not. Since we already got Phalloth’s defeat this morning.”

“Wait,” Hux began. “What about that oviposition scene? Did Snoke cut it?” Silently Hux was praying he did. There were some things that were still just too hard for him to keep from rolling his eyes at.

“No such luck bucko,” Phasma said, placing a hand on her hip. “The props just haven’t come in yet and we’re not sure when they’ll be here.” Hux tried not to look let down but judging by the way Ren was trying to hold back his laughter he was doing a very poor job indeed.

“Okay, get off of my set, we need to finish Nasty Naga today.” Phasma made a shooing motion. Both men stood up and padded off towards the showers.

“You know, I was told that the oviposition stuff is all the rage in the sci-fi genre right now.” Ren thought aloud. “I bet you we could be some galactic baddies if we ask nicely enough. You know, instead of fantasy monsters.”

“Honestly Ren,” Hux sighed. “I can’t think of any fate I’d like less than being a space baddie putting eggs in your ass.”

“What if I put them in yours?” Ren fired back. Hux’s mind turned the idea over for a moment and the answer that came up was not something he was willing to speak out loud. He just gulped down some of his water and rushed off to the showers, Ren giggling while he followed.


End file.
